


Only I Get To See You Like This

by wabadabadaba



Series: My Eyes Want You More Than A Melody [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Model Harry, Photographer Zayn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Harry, Unprotected Sex, actually blame both of us, blame tori, but more so tori, but they're in a committed relationship, don't blame me, dont have unprotected sex or you'll get pregnant and die, so obviously they have been tested and trust each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: Harry still looked a little uncertain but he nodded and removed his hands from behind his back and stared at Zayn.“Now, on the count of three okay babes?” Harry nodded so Zayn continued. “One, two,"or the one where Harry needs new headshots and Zayn makes Harry smile the kind of smile he worries he'll get smile lines over. And they have sex...again.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Series: My Eyes Want You More Than A Melody [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Only I Get To See You Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to announce that you can blame this fic for existing on @Basically_wat. I woke up this morning to a DM from her with a prompt and here we are. We were also talking about bottom Zayn and how much we love it so I had to indulge a little. Shout out to her for making me think about Zayn and Harry having hot sex first thing when I woke up today.
> 
> The prompt: imagine your bf is a photographer and instead of saying 1 2 3 he says "I love you" so you smile genuinely

“Babe,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “You have been modeling for how long? Why are you being so shy now?” 

Zayn walked up to Harry, who had his hands behind his back and was looking down at his boots. Harry simply shrugged so Zayn put his thumb and forefinger on Harry’s chin and lifted it up so he could meet his gaze. 

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked, softly. 

“I’m just nervous I guess.”

“I have taken your picture countless times, in more compromising positions than this so this can’t be the reason you’re nervous.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning pink under Zayn’s eyes. “Sometimes I feel like I’m making the wrong decision. I have a good thing going with modeling, you know? Should I really try to be an actor? No one is going to take me seriously and I’ll only be cast as the pretty boy who dies too early in horror films or the pretty boy in a handful of Netflix original teen movies. I want to be taken seriously but all I have ever been is a pretty face.”

Zayn wasn’t sure where to start with Harry’s confession. There was so much to unpack and there were so many things Zayn wanted to say. Zayn knew Harry struggled with his confidence, he knew the modeling industry was cruel and broke people down worse than any other job. Zayn didn’t realize it had gotten this bad.

“Harry,” Zayn smiled softly and kissed the tear that was falling down Harry’s cheek. “You are so much more than a pretty face. You are kind, compassionate, on the right day you are even funny,” Zayn grinned which earned a small giggle from Harry. “You’re driven, you’re creative and you are meant to do great things with your life. Acting is your dream, always has been. Modeling has helped you reach that dream and I know, Harry Styles, that you are not going to let those irrational fears get in the way of getting what you want,” Zayn kissed Harry quickly before moving back and bringing the camera up to his face. “Are you ready?” 

Harry still looked a little uncertain but he nodded and removed his hands from behind his back and stared at Zayn.

“Now, on the count of three okay babes?” Harry nodded so Zayn continued. “One, two, I love you.”

Harry smiled a genuine breathtaking smile that lit up his entire face; Harry’s eyes were sparkling, his dimples on full display. It was the kind of smile that Harry once fretted over because someone once told him he couldn’t get smile lines or he wouldn’t be booked for any more gigs. Zayn had taken dozens of pictures of that smile before but it had never gotten old and he knew it never would. 

“Alright, now,” Zayn smirked. “I want you to stand in front of this blue wall with your back tall, shoulders wide and I want you to give me that look, the one you give me when you’ve been so properly fucked you can’t even speak.”

Harry’s jaw dropped and he brought his hands to his cheeks. “Zayn!” 

Harry might have acted like he couldn’t believe what Zayn told him but he quickly regained composure and did his best to make the face Zayn was requesting from him. 

“It’s not like the real thing,” Zayn mused. “But it’s not bad. Now, let’s try a different location shall we?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Zayn and pulled him closer by the camera strap. Harry bit Zayn’s bottom lip and smirked at him.

“If you’re lucky, you’ll be able to see the real thing tonight.”

-

Zayn hadn’t been able to keep his hands off Harry all afternoon. They were supposed to be taking headshots for an audition Harry was going out for but for the most part, Zayn teased Harry and told him what to do which in turn caused Harry to forget all of what he’s learned to do in front of a camera. The pictures were gorgeous, of course, they were with a subject as beautiful as Harry and a photographer as talented as Zayn but they weren’t right for headshots, and Zayn knew they weren’t going to be able to get anything done. So he called it a wrap and drove Harry back to their place, his hand dangerously high on Harry’s thigh. 

When they got back to their place, Harry allowed Zayn enough time to carefully discard his camera bag before Harry was pushing Zayn against the office wall. Zayn groaned from the pain in his hip from hitting the doorknob and the rush of adrenaline he felt by having Harry’s hands explore his body. They had been sleeping together for so long now but in many ways, it still felt like the first time. Harry’s hand snaked under Zayn’s shirt, his fingers flicking over Zayn’s nipples, Zayn gasped into the kiss and bucked his hips into Harry’s. 

“Want you,” Zayn mumbled. “Let’s go to bed, come on.”

They broke away from their kiss but their hands remained on each other’s helping take off each other’s shirts. They stood in their bedroom, lips reattached as they removed their shoes and socks. Zayn kissed Harry’s neck and tugged on his hair causing Zayn to let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathed. “You know exactly what to do to me, so good.” 

Zayn smirked against Harry’s bare shoulder as he bit the skin and tugged Harry’s pants off. He took his one pants off as well and pulled Harry onto the bed so he was laying on his back. Zayn rocked his hips against Harry’s, craving some friction as Harry kissed, licked, and bit Zayn’s neck. 

“I can’t,” Zayn breathed. “I want you to bad it physically hurts sometimes.”

Harry dipped his head back into the pillow and took a deep breath as Zayn enveloped Harry’s pulsing cock in his mouth. Zayn sucked all the air out of Harry so all he could do was shut his eyes tightly and murmur Zayn’s name like a prayer. Zayn dug his fingers into Harry’s hips and his thighs where he knew he was most sensitive as he took more of Harry into his mouth so Harry’s dick hit the back of Zayn’s throat. Harry lifted his head up with a gasp and put his hand on the back of Zayn’s head. Zayn didn’t need any more reinforcement, he slid off of Harry’s cock and repeated the motion. 

“Fuck, fuck, Zayn,” Harry whined. “Don’t wanna come like this.” 

Zayn hallowed out his cheeks as much as he could and slowly slid off of Harry’s cock, taking pleasure in the line of spit that followed from his lips. Zayn crawled back on top of Harry and kissed him, shoving his tongue in Harry’s mouth and relishing in the distinct taste of _Harry_. 

“How do you wanna come?” Zayn asked, pulling away and trailing his fingers down the side of Harry’s body until they reached his perfect ass. “Hm?” Zayn licked the shell of Harry’s ear.

“Inside you,” Harry whispered. Zayn looked at Harry, who despite their positions, looked shy and worried. “I want to be inside you, I want to make you fall apart. I want,” Harry cried.

“Okay, okay,” Zayn kissed away Harry’s whines. “Yes, I want that. Please.”

Harry scrambled out from under Zayn and lightly pushed him so he was laying down against the bed. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and a condom but Zayn put a hand on Harry’s wrist. 

“No condom,” Zayn whispered. 

Harry surged forward and kissed Zayn, undoubtedly bruising Zayn’s lips in the process. “Whatever you want, princess.”

Zayn whimpered beneath Harry and spread his legs so Harry could have more access. It wasn’t the first time they have had sex like this but it was the first time in a long time. Harry could tell Zayn was nervous so he took his time, he peppered Zayn’s skin with light kisses and whispered sweet nothings into the crevices of his skin. Harry generously coated his fingers with lube and kissed Zayn sweetly as he pushed a finger inside him. Zayn arched his back and quickly begged for more, _I can take it, Harry_. Harry did as his boyfriend asked and moved his fingers inside him, scissoring them and opening him up to the best of his abilities. 

“I’m ready,” Zayn gasped, his fingers holding onto Harry’s biceps as Harry removed his fingers. 

Harry kissed Zayn before moving so he was in between Zayn’s legs again and applied more lube to his cock before lining himself up. Harry was slow with it, gently pushing until only the tip was in. Zayn shut his eyes, his grip on Harry’s biceps tightened as Harry slowly kept pushing in. 

“You’re doing so good baby, love seeing you like this,” Harry panted. “My sweet boy, only I get to see you like this.” 

Harry rotated his hips slowly to help Zayn get used to the feeling and with a sigh and eye contact, Zayn smiled at Harry. 

“Move, please, Harry.”

Harry kissed Zayn quickly before pulling out of him slowly and pushing back in, repeating the process until Zayn was clutching the bed and calling out Harry’s name. Harry pulled out just enough so only his tip was in before slamming into Zayn, hitting his prostate in the process. Zayn lifted his head off the pillow and clutched onto Harry as Harry did it again, and again. 

“Fuck!” Zayn yelled. “I’m so close baby, I’m so close.” 

Harry growled, low and deep in his throat as he watched Zayn wrap his hand around himself and pump in time of Harry’s thrusts. It didn’t take long for Zayn to be spilling out over himself and Harry as he cried out and his body shook. 

“Shit, Zayn,” Harry gasped as he reached his own orgasm, rocking his hips through it and shivering as he finished. 

Harry leaned forward and kissed Zayn again, with as much passion as he could. As Zayn licked into Harry’s mouth, Harry slowly slid out of Zayn and rubbed Zayn’s thigh in reassurance. Harry pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at his boyfriend. Zayn had his eyes closed, his head turned to the side and his arms spread out above him. His skin was red in the spots where Harry bit him and his stomach was covered in cum. He was gorgeous and Harry reveled in the knowledge that he was the only one who got to see Zayn like this. Harry carefully reached across Zayn and grabbed the Polaroid camera that Zayn kept there. 

Harry leaned over Zayn and smiled down at him. “One, two, I love you.”

Zayn didn’t open his eyes but he smiled just as Harry took the picture. Harry carefully pulled the picture out of the camera and shook it a few times before placing it on the bedside table. He got off the bed and pulled Zayn along with him, ignoring Zayn’s mumblings about wanting to nap. Zayn leaned against the doorframe as Harry started the shower and allowed Harry to pull him underneath it. 

“Why did you want to do that?” Zayn asked as Harry washed his hair. “I love it, don’t get me wrong but it’s not our normal.”

Harry kissed Zayn’s soapy shoulder and sighed. “You always know how to make me feel better, you know how to make me calm down when I’m worried about a shoot or audition. You always take such good care of me but you deserve it too, Zaynie. You’re incredible, you’re so talented and you’re so gorgeous when you’ve been properly fucked. I love you and I never want you to forget it.”

Zayn couldn’t speak and even if he wanted to, Harry was still washing his hair. Once he was done though, Zayn turned around so he was face to face with Harry and kissed him in between the shower stream. 

“I love you,” Zayn smiled, pushing Harry’s face out of his eyes. “You always know how to make me feel loved and taken care of. For the record, I wouldn’t mind if that makes it into our normal.”

Harry grinned and pushed Zayn against the shower wall and kissed him roughly. “I don’t think you understand what you just got yourself into, babe. You’re going to regret telling me that.”

Zayn laughed and kissed Harry again. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”


End file.
